The Destined Union
The Destined Union was the name given to the allies of the third Crusader Kanos. The name was derived to a prophecy given to Kanos at a young age about his eventual allies. NOTE: Kanos himself has his own page. Back to index Issac A Eternal native to the desert wasteland area of the galaxy sized planetiod Frontier, Issac was a hot blooded member of the local defense force that reported to the Alliance (ADF). This relatively mundane life was shattered with the arrival of the mysterious Crusader Kanos. Originally trained by Kanos to take his place as the next Crusader, Issac eventually forsaked this role on advice from Kanos. Issac wielded a orange bladed Phaseblade gifted to him by Kanos at the start of his training. Chloe Issac's close childhood friend and a fellow member of the ADF, Chloe was originally thought to be a simple human. However, shortly after his arrival, Kanos discovered she was actually a high level bio-droid, an almost perfect human replication built by an unknown party. Joining Issac as an Allie of Kanos, Chloe spent a lot of time trying to track down her shaodwy origins, although she eventually came to terms with her origins. After Kanos's death, Issac and Chloe got married, going into solo adventuring. Sometime after this, Chloe built a standard phaseblade with a scarlet blade, although she rarely used it. Zahan A orphan, slave and finally street urchin until the age of 16, Zahan first meet Kanos when the Crusader brutally murdered a gang that was assaulting her. Despite being completely mute, Kanos took her in when he realized it was that or leaving her on the street. Other the next three to four years Kanos raised and trained Zahan, instructing her in self defense, comforting her over her hard life and even arranging a meeting between her and her daughter. Eventually, at the age of 19, Kanos inducted Zahan into the Alliance academy before leaving to confront Lord Ahab. Two years later, Zahan was called back to Frontier to bid a final goodbye to her adopted father. Over the next decades, Zahan served with excellence in the Alliance navy, eventually becoming its top admiral before retiring. Trained by Kanos, Zahan was skilled with her yellow bladed phaseblade, although she almost always fought on the defensive. Florida A heroic glory-seeker, inspired by the exploits of William and Jason. Previously encountered Kanos on multiple occasions before being convinced/blackmailed to stay on Frontier and aid the older Adventurer in defending it. Energetic, cheerful and always optimistic, she became a surrogate Mother/Older Sister for Zannah. She had an incredible knack for surviving close calls and was reported dead almost two dozen times before her arrival on Frontier, and several times afterwards. Despite her desire for personal fame she was ultimately kind and sacrificial, choosing to remain behind and battle an army of reanimated Samaritans in the ancient catacombs under Frontier's surface, to give the other Union members time to escape. She was tragically captured by the undead Samaritans master, The Nightmare Lord, and twisted into his covert agent and vessel. For more, see the page on "Gip".